


You're not the human stiles you're the man i love

by Adaline_Stilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Broken Stiles, Derek Hurts Stiles Feelings, M/M, New Friends, Not much longer but a few little things added, Other Alphas - Freeform, Punched Derek, Rewritten as asked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaline_Stilinski/pseuds/Adaline_Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has to go to a Wolf meeting for a week to meet the other wolves in the area and needs to take someone with him luckily Stiles is back home after College so he take's Stiles as support and as a friend. But once he gets there the Alphas of the other packs assume that there in a relationship and Derek being the clues idiot that he is hurts Stiles feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not the human stiles you're the man i love

It was that time of the year again where the alphas come together. Check the territories. Introducing new Alphas if there any and other sometimes bring things up i have heard.  
This is my first convention Derek asked i come along because no one else wanted to.  
We walked in seeing a group of men standing in a circle Derek walked over smiling.  
“Steven, Michael, David and Paul this is Stiles one of the human members of my pack" I smiled shaking all their hands

"Hello" I stepped back looking at them all noticing the difference to each Alpha and trying to remember all their names in my head

"So it's true you do have human members” Is that not normal? “I just assumed that they were partners to some of you're pack" Michael said

"Yeah so did I" Steven spoke up "I thought Stiles here was you're Mate but you didn't introduce him as you're mate"

"Stiles" Derek laughed snorting  
Thanks  
"No Stiles is just a member of my pack nothing more. He's human and klutz" I froze turning my head to look at him i could see the other Alphas nose twitch a little and then there faces scrunch a little

"Wow that was pretty harsh to laugh at you dating someone like me a human space head with ADD and a klutz. It's one for me to sit there and say those things about me but for you" I clenched my fist throwing it back then throwing it forward straight into his face

I heard the snapping in his nose

"Shit" He growled 

"You'll heal asshole" I spun around heading towards our hotel room to pack my bags and head home

"Stiles!" I heard him yell as the doors to the elevator opened i stepped it and started to push the button and he came running "Stiles stop" The doors slid closed i sighed as they did i didnt want to talk right now

I moved back leaning against the wall closing my eyes

God i'm so stupid i fell in love with a guy that is an ass hole treats me like shit.

I cried out when i put my hand against the wall  
I lifted my hand looking at it trying to bend it and to check for a brake i almost cried out in pain as the black spot formed on my eyes  
"Shit i think it's broken" I sighed when the doors opened and my door was in front of me i walked in locking the door behind me and grabbed my bags with my right hand knowing my left hand wouldn't be able to hold them i quickly moved to the door unlocking it and leaving the room key sitting on the table and moved to the elevator door glad that i was still on my floor as i stepped in and the doors started to close I heard the door to the stairs open foot steps running down the hall  
Derek

I quickly moved towards to wall hiding myself. 

"Stiles?" I heard Derek say as the doors closed 

I went down the elevator and started to head towards the front door 

"Stiles wait" I turned confused at the voice. It was David. David looked like he was just a little older then m.  
His eyes looked haunted like Dereks did he didn’t want the alpha power but it was passed to him.

"Look i just want to go okay I've already been humiliated enough for today" I turned to walk away 

"There was a tick in his heart when he said you're just the human in the pack he was lying" I stopped "After you hit him and left you could smell the hurt and not the hurt from his nose the hurt of him upsetting someone he really cares about maybe even love. I can't speak for him but i think you should stay i know he hurt you but i think you will hurt yourself more if you leave and not figure it out"

I sighed could it be true could he have feelongs for me.  
I handing David my bags "can you hold onto these for awhile i need to find a hospital or something i think i broke my hand punching him"

"You know you didn't just brake his nose you broke his jaw to. I wish my beta's knew how to fight like that" i laughed smiling

"Maybe once you have the chance you can bring them to beacon hills for a bit and they can train with the Wolves and if you have any humans they can come with me to my class"

"Class?" he looked confused

"I teach boxing as my job but i write in my spare time it's my true passion boxing kind of pays the bills.

"That sounds great i think my pack could really benefit from that. Im not really the greatest Alpha its still new” He looked shy as he started to twist my bag straps around  
“I can tell. You have that look in you’re eyes the same one Derek has always had after his sister died” David nodded  
“I heard the stories hes a great Alpha though even if he is a bit of a dick” i smiled laughing  
“You can say that again. Will trade numbers before i leave and just call before you come out and i'll set everything up for you"

"Thank you" David grabbed my left hand pulling some of the pain from it i started to watch the black crawl up his vaines

"Go to the doctors"

"If Derek asks-"

"I'll tell him i haven't seen you" He winked smiling

"Thank you i just need some space"

"Okay" i smiled walking out and jumping in the taxi that was sitting there.

3 hours later  
2 X-rays later and a blue cast i was walking back into the hotel and back up to my floor.

As the door open i seen Derek sitting on the ground with my hoodie wrapped around his hand laying on it 

"Derek?" I seen him flinch and quickly sit up

"Stlies" He quickly stood up "i didn't think you would come back"

"I wasn't going to until I talked to David next time you lie make sure there arent any wolves around.I seen him freeze "When you said i'm just the human of the pack you were lying. Why what does that mean?"

"He was telling you the truth. I seen the hesitation on his face “You are the one that keeps our pack together you make sure we all know everything. If you dont hear from 1 of us in 6 hours you call to check on us you make sure we are okay. You were almost 6 hours from everyone when you were at college but you still called everyday to make sure we were all okay you're the 'Mum' of the pack you make me a better person you taught me how to be person who cared again after everything from the fire and Kate.  
You bring me back from that dark place when i don't know how to come back. You convinced me to rebuild my family home because you want me to replace that bad memory's that i have with the good ones again.You're not the human stiles...you're the man i am in love with”

"I'm the mum" Derek snorted laughing stepping closer to me

"I just told you that i love you and all you heard is me telling you that you are the mum of that pack" I stepped back watching him. I was trying to figure out if he was lying. I grabbed his wrist with my good hand feeling his pulse point.  
He looked confused but didn’t pull his hand away

"You're in love with me?" I waited feeling his heart beat trying to feel for that heart skip

"Yes Stiles i love you i'm in love with the fact that you're klutz and that you're ADD doesn't make what ever time we spend together boring." Before either of us seen it coming i jumped into Derek's arms kissing him with all i had. There was no skip.  
Luckily he has quick reflects or he would have dropped me  
“I love you to” I smiled feeling his smile against my lips.  
God i loved him so much  
Thank you David  
Fuck i love this man

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's super short but I didn't want to go into to much detail unless people want more just let me know if you do and i'll defiantly think about it. I have rewritten for everyone not much longer but a little more detail i love a happy ending haha


End file.
